The Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display panel has the advantages such as self-luminous and large viewing angle, and has been widely used now. The relation between the brightness of the image used for the OLED display panel corresponded by the input signals is non-linear. Therefore, before the input signal drives the display of the OLED display panel, the input signal must be compensated to improve the image display effect of the OLED display panel.
In the long-term research and development, the inventor of the disclosure has found that in the prior art, the conversions of “grayscale data-driving voltage” and “driving voltage-grayscale data” are generally implemented by using a linear interpolation manner of fixed grayscale corresponding to the binding point. However, there is a certain deviation between the Gamma curve and the target Gamma curve acquired by linear interpolation, resulting in a certain deviation in the conversions of the “grayscale data-driving voltage” and the “driving voltage-grayscale data” and the low accuracy of the OLED voltage compensation.